Dawn Shall Rise Again
by EarthBolt-Infinite
Summary: Dawn's Sinnoh journey with Ash is drawing to a conclusion, yet her love remains painfully unspoken. Ash must challenge the Sunnyshore Gym and the Sinnoh League, and he remains oblivious to Dawn's despair of his nearing departure. Will night truly fall?
1. Part I

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Hello, my dear friends!**

**Well, it's May 22****nd****! I promised a treat for this day, and here it is: My first Pearlshipping twoshot! It may not seem like that at ****first. You see, this is how I predict DP to end, from Sunnyshore to the Pokemon League, with less focus on battles than relationships. Disappointed? I know. But, let's talk about the occasion.**

**Plainly speaking: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**So, as a gift to you, I'm writing this one **_**just**_** for you and all the help you guys have given me during my time here. My **_**very **_**special thanks to:**

**-AshxDawn4ever- For sticking with my stories ever since Love & Loss was written, inspiring me to do so in the first place and for her extreme kindness. Thank you, really.**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT- Who's praise kept me going strong in times of doubt and who stays with my stories to this day. He was my first ever reviewer, too. You rule, man!**

**TheDiamondPrincess- For giving all my stories, particularly Hellish Visions, such strong and constant support and for being such a great, great friend and sister. She's such an awesome person to co-write with too. Thank you, Erin!**

**Oceanus191- For giving her wonderfully encouraging opinions on all my stories, which were given quite some time after they were completed. I could thank her for some personal kindnesses too, but I couldn't express them enough with mere words. Thanks, Nicole!  
**

**Gerbilftw- Who's extremely helpful advice helped my stories get as good as people say they are and who's constant reviews inspired me ever more. Thanks so much!**

**Betamax16- For his kind and detailed opinions of my stories and for coming up with such amazing ideas for Hellish Visions and The Salvation of Three. I really appreciate it.**

**Anonymodude- For reviewing my stories with words that make me happy and give me confidence, and for being the friend I never had in reality. Thanks, dude.  
**

**Additional special thanks to: Kariie24, Beautiful Jade, Sailorminimoon1, geny35, megachile, NightCore, ChaosLord SilverLink310 and of course, you.**

**All of you are such wonderful friends, and wonderful people. :D**

**Couldn't have done it without any of you, guys! And, I should add, you all have **_**outstanding **_**writing skills. All of you. Let's get started, shall we?**

**This is a tribute to all my friends here! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The scene: Sunnyshore City.**

Sunnyshore City, the technological phenomenon of the Sinnoh region bustled as busy as ever today. It was a place of extreme popularity, both locally and internationally. This place had everything; the best shops, transport facilities, hotels and restaurants, all enhanced with the astounding products of the city's scientists and engineers. However, that is only part of the story.

Sunnyshore was also well known for its Pokémon Gym. In addition to the modern methods used in its construction and design, the Gym Leader himself was notoriously strong.

The strongest of the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh, Volkner had nearly abandoned his task of overseeing the Gym; his reason being mere boredom. No one could actually put up a worthy challenge. In fact, he could not recall even having one of his Pokémon defeated in a Gym Battle in a long while.

Those days, should one approach the entrance to the Sunnyshore Gym, hoping for the battle of his or her life to obtain the Beacon Badge, a container would open up nearby, completely filled with those particular badges. As you may expect, the Trainer's tension of the upcoming battle would vanish. Too relieved to be confused, they would take a badge and head for the Sinnoh League, for this was where Trainers usually won their eighth and final badge.

That was hardly to be the case today.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, a boy with a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, walked through this technological metropolis along with his friends Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf, a girl who aspired to be a Top Coordinator, and Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter City, now aiming to be a Pokémon Breeder.

On Ash's shoulder rested the cute yellow mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. In Dawn's arms was the blue penguin Pokémon, Piplup. Both despised being in their Poke Balls, so they spent their days alongside their Trainers, not only as partners, but as the best of friends.

The trio had traveled far and wide throughout Sinnoh, Ash competing for badges and Dawn competing for ribbons from Pokémon Contests. Seven cities they had been to, excluding those of Dawn's Contests, and seven badges Ash now held. Although eight badges were needed to enter the Sinnoh League, only five ribbons were needed to compete in the Coordinating Tournament, the Grand Festival.

Dawn had joined up with Ash after rescuing his Pikachu from the thieving trio known as Team Rocket. From then on, they traveled together, Dawn pursuing her dream of winning the Grand Festival.

But that was behind Dawn now; the Grand Festival had come to a climatic finish mere days ago. The final round had been duked out between Dawn and her long-time rival, Zoey.

The two had gone all out with their stunning variety combinations, dazzling the crowd with beauty, finesse, skill and strength all at the same time. Ash and Brock had marveled at it from the stands.

But only one Coordinator could walk out of it as a winner. To the astonishment and sheer joy of many, when the time limit was exhausted, Dawn's remaining points _ba__rely_ exceeded Zoey's. It had taken her a few seconds to process this, the crowd's cheers booming all around her. Zoey had looked stunned as her Gallade and Leafeon looked at the ground in disappointment.

Dawn had run up to her beloved Pokémon on the field, Piplup and Togekiss, and threw her arms around both of them. She owed it all to them. They had worked day and night to achieved the dream of their master and friend. It had all been worth it. Struggling to fight back tears of joy, Dawn had accepted the marvelous Ribbon Cup from Raoul Contesta, her dreams realized in a single moment.

Zoey had accepted this considerably grievous loss in a fine manner. She and Dawn had parted with friendly words... But not before Zoey warned her to watch out in the Contests to come. Smiling, Dawn had turned to Ash and Brock. She felt they were the best friends anyone could ask for.

She thanked Brock for playing the part of mentor and older brother to her, providing assistance whenever she was feeling down and of course, for tending to her Pokémon in such an outstanding way. It didn't hurt to mention his cooking either.

Deep down, she felt she owed Ash far more. She thanked him for training with her, for taking so much of his time to help her achiever her dream, putting his own ambitions aside for that of his friend. His acts touched her deeply, from training with her to speaking comforting words to her whenever she was in doubt. She wanted to thank him more than she could say.

Looking at this situation, would anyone guess a secret love was brewing? Yes indeed, Dawn Berlitz had been hiding a secret crush on Ash Ketchum for months now. It was... painful to hide her feelings like this. In fact, numerous times, Piplup had told her he noticed her turmoil and said she should just tell Ash the truth. Every time, Dawn replied by saying she would not be able to handle the pain of knowing he did not return her affection. For how could he?

In her opinion, Ash deserved a girl far better than some nobody like her. Piplup's arguments always ended in vain.

And now, a fear rested in her heart: After competing in the Sinnoh League... Ash would leave. Dawn dreaded she would be left alone with her love remaining unspoken forever. For quite some time she had been vowing she would never let events play out that way, but it only became more and more difficult to even _attempt _to ask Ash for a minute alone.

Of course, this trauma was Dawn's alone. Ash, on the other hand, only seemed relieved that they had finally reached Sunnyshore after such a long journey from Snowpoint; after all, they _had _practically gone the length of Sinnoh just from that one trip.

"Well, this might actually turn out to be worth the wait!" Ash exclaimed, eying the advancements in technology around the city in awe.

_H__ow I wish he would look at me like that._ Dawn thought sadly. Just a hint that he held even a trace of affection for her would make her the happiest girl in Sinnoh.

"Sure, Ash," Brock said, "but remember, the trip here pretty much exhausted our supplies. We can check out the gym, but no more. The first thing we _should _do is find the Pokemon Center." He chuckled. "Imagine how modernized that place'll be. And..." Ash and Dawn felt they knew what was coming. "How extraordinarily beautiful Nurse Joy will be-eeeeee!" His last words trailed off as his toxic frog Pokémon, Croagunk released itself and delivered a routine Poison Jab to his back. Brock fell rather stiffly, but to the surprise of his friends, got up reasonably quickly. "Yeah, so, to the Gym then, Ash." He walked on as if nothing had happened. "Pi..ka?" Pikachu asked hesitantly.

After exchanging amused looks, Ash and Dawn followed the breeder.

"I get the feeling I should've seen this coming." Ash said aloud as he, Dawn and Brock now stood on raised moving sidewalks. Apparently, this place wasn't too suited to vehicle traffic, except for ships since Sunnyshore was one of the more popular ports in Sinnoh. Because of this, the common person was given the luxury of moving sidewalks.

"It is impressive." Brock commented. "Especially after Snowpoint's harsh climate, this is definitely a change for the better."

Digital signs set up on the railings directed people to places like the market, the Pokémon Center, and of course, the Pokémon Gym.

On reaching the dome-shaped building, Ash could almost immediately tell it had been outfitted with the best, especially in the field of security. Perhaps it was their imagination, but Ash, Dawn and Brock all had the eerie feeling they were being watched.

Although doing a very convincing job of hiding it, a sadness still loomed over Dawn. She loved him, that much was clear. Could she let him leave while she still held her unspoken love? Or would it be better to confess to him, and then have the pain of separation thrust onto her? Torn like this, she almost didn't hear Ash's next comment. "What the...?" Dawn blinked and saw Ash and Brock looking at a sign on the Gym's large entrance. Large, yellow arrows pointed to a medium sized container propped against the wall nearby.

Pushing the button on top of it, Ash looked inside the opening container to see... Hundreds of Beacon Badges just sitting there.

It took a few seconds for the trio and their Pokémon to process this. Then, as one, they all burst out: "_WHAT?"_

"Is the Leader actually leaving his badges for people to take?" Dawn asked, bewildered.

"If so, it's disgraceful." Ash said. "Who would accept a Badge in this manner, anyway? And from a Gym with such a reputation, no less!"

Although she would never admit it, Dawn thought that by this point, anything that delayed Ash's departure was fine with her. His presence alone was enough to sustain her. For now.

"You won't find Volkner here." A voice said. Ash, Dawn and Brock turned to see a man with fiery red hair and a yellow shirt approaching.

"What?" Ash replied. "Who are you? Who's Volkner?"

"I am Flint of the Elite Four." The man said. "Volkner is the Sunnyshore Gym Leader. As you may have guessed, he's not up to battling at the moment."

"The Elite Four?" Dawn exclaimed. "You mean like Lucian, Aaron and Bertha?"

"Indeed. It seems you've come across them in your travels."

"Why isn't Volkner accepting challenges?" Ash asked.

"For months he's been waiting for a true challenger to show up, but none came. Believeing there to be no point of battling, he's left these badges for people to take." Even Flint sounded disgusted. "Believe me, I've been trying to persuade him otherwise, but he won't listen. It's immature behavior for a Gym Leader."

"Oh." Ash replied. "Sorry, I'm Ash, from Pallet Town."

"I'm Dawn, from Twinleaf Town." Dawn chimed in.

"And I'm Brock, nice to meet you." Brock finished.

Flint nodded. "From the look of things, you want a fair battle, right?"

"Yes, exactly!" Ash replied. "Can't I at least talk to him?" Flint shook his head. "It would do no good, I've seen others try. But we are quite close friends. If you prove yourself to _me_, maybe I can put in a good word for you. Others have taken up that offer, but couldn't _quite _get there."

Ash considered. How the heck could he defeat a member of the Elite Four? Flint seemed to read Ash's mind, saying, "I don't expect too much from you, just enough to satisfy Volkner."

"I think we can spare enough time for a one-on-one battle." Brock said.

"Great, come on in!" Flint said. To Ash's surprise, the Gym's door opened as if it had been unlocked. "It's not locked?" He asked.

"It is." Flint replied. "But I have a microchip attached to my shoe which grants me entry anytime."

Ash raised his eyebrows, impressed.

Soon enough, Ash found himself with Pikachu on the challenger's end of the Gym's stadium and Flint on the Leader's end. Dawn and Brock were the only ones in the stands, the former twiddling her thumbs nervously. _Good luck, Ash. _She thought privately.

"Flame on, Infernape!" Flint shouted, throwing a Poke Ball. A strong-looking fire ape Pokémon appeared. Infernape was a Fire and a Fighting type. Quite a combination. From the look of it, Flint's Infernape was both agile and powerful.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said.

"_Pika?_" Apparently, the mouse Pokémon thought someone like Staraptor would be a better choice. Ash smiled and nodded and that seemed to be enough for Pikachu. He scurried onto his end of the field.

"You've got spirit, Ash, I'll give you that." Flint commended. "You can make the first move."

Ash smiled. "Gladly. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt near Infernape's feet then follow up with Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it and meet the Iron Tail with Fire Punch!" Flint ordered. Infernape dodged the blast of electricity, then rushed forward and met Pikachu's Iron Tail in midair with a blazing fist.

Unfortunately, Infernape's bulk gave it the advantage: Pikachu was shot backwards.

"_Piiii-!" _The Pokémon grunted as he struggled to regain his feet. Pikachu landed badly, but was up again in a flash. The battle was on.

Watching, Dawn only became tenser and tenser as the battle progressed. Pikachu could not seem to land a hit, even with the use of some new combinations. _No! _Dawn told herself. _Ash will win! He has to!_

Ash was now gritting his teeth in frustration. In contrast, Flint had a small smile on his face.

By now, Pikachu was bruised and panting, scathed by powerful fire attacks, as well as a vicious Close Combat. Dawn gripped her skirt tighter as the battle became tenser. Finally, she burst out, "Come on, Ash, you've made it through tougher situations!" Ash quickly looked at her. When she spoke, her tone was almost pleading and her sapphire eyes showed an inordinate amount of concern. Momentarily, he found himself lost in those beautiful gems, but turned back to the battle.

"It's now or never, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "VOLT TACKLE!"

Worn out though he seemed, Pikachu bolted towards Infernape, a torrent of electricity surrounding it. "_Ka! Pikapikapika-"_

"Flare Blitz." Flint said. Infernape shot itself at Pikachu, covered in a flaming vortex. The two powerful attacks collided and exploded.

Even before the dust cleared, Flint gave another order, "Close Combat."

Ash could faintly make out the shapes of their Pokémon, Infernape assaulting Pikachu with a rapid combination of punches and kicks, ending with a powerful uppercut that sent Pikachu soaring.

"Oh, no!" Dawn exclaimed, standing up with Brock.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash rushed forward and caught the Pokémon. He had fainted. "Talk to me, buddy." Ash urged.

_"C..chu..._" Pikachu managed weakly, opening it's eyes with some effort.

"Well done." Flint said, recalling Infernape. He walked over to Ash. He had a kind smile on his face.

"I didn't expect you to win..." He began. Ash prepared himself for the worst. "But I definitely didn't expect Pikachu to last nearly as long!" He let out a laugh. "That has got to be the stoutest Pikachu I have ever seen. Volkner will like battling you, I'll guarantee that!"

It took a while for this to sink in. "You mean... You'll ask Volkner to battle me?" Ash's face split with joy. Flint nodded. "Wow, thanks! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," Flint replied. "Lately, Volkner's been spending most of his time in his house nearby. Perhaps you should head to the Pokémon Center and attend to your Pikachu." He glanced at the battle-worn Pokémon in concern. "By the time you return, I should have Volkner here. I intend to watch your battle."

"That'd be great!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "We'd better go." Flint nodded once, then headed for the back door. "Oh, and you can leave!" He called. "Exit from the inside is permitted to anyone."

"OK!" Ash answered, waving. He headed towards the front door, where Dawn and Brock were already waiting.

"You were great!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling. "Both of you!"

"_Lup!_" Piplup agreed happily.

"I agree." Brock said. "Considering what I've heard of Flint, Pikachu didn't do half-bad!"

"Thanks, you guys!" Ash replied. Brock noticed, even if Ash himself didn't, that his thanks seemed to be directed mostly at Dawn. Not to mention he was smiling at her... _Wait! _He thought, _Wh- Oh, surely not. Not so soon! _It took quite some effort for him not to smile. He would have a little talk with them later.

They left and made for the Pokémon Center, Brock still slyly suspicious about Ash and Dawn's feelings for each other. The trip itself, however, was uneventful.

It came as no surprise when the Pokémon Center turned out to be outfitted with the latest medical technology. Not to mention it was huge. Typically, however, there was a Nurse Joy at the front desk.

Ash and Dawn kind of expected what happened next. Although they both knew Brock as a professional, respectable breeder who took things seriously, he had a most unusual flaw: The sight of a Nurse Joy, an Officer Jenny, or pretty much ANY girl who had good looks just seemed to bring out his more.... flirtatious side.

Indeed, Ash wasn't surprised as Brock bolted past him and Dawn straight at Nurse Joy. Pikachu shook his head in amusement.

"Hello, welcome to- AAH!" Nurse Joy gasped as Brock grabbed her hand.

"My dear!" Brock exclaimed. "It is no doubt the work of the three Lake Guardians that we have been drawn together, and we all know we can't change fate, so-OOO!" He yelled as Croagunk delivered yet another painful Poison Jab to Brock's rear. "Well... I guess pain... can..." Brock muttered weakly as he was dragged off by a snickering Croagunk.

"Hi!" Ash said. "Uh... sorry about that." He smiled apologetically, gesturing to Brock.

"No... Problem." She said, before regaining her composure. "Anyway, welcome to the Sunnyshore Pokémon Center. I assume your Pokémon need tending to?"

"Just my Pikachu," Ash said, reaching up to stroke the mouse Pokémon.

"Very well, then!" Joy said cheerfully, taking Pikachu. "It's just a simple energy-restoration procedure, so you can just wait over there." She pointed to some chairs against a wall.

"OK." Ash said, going to sit with Dawn and the now-recovered Brock.

Just then, Brock had an idea. "Excuse me guys," He said. "Bathroom."

"Alright," Dawn nodded.

Brock's plan merely involved discovering what happened when the two were left alone.

Only when Brock was gone did they realize they were the only ones truly there; Nurse Joy had taken Pikachu in another room, and nobody else seemed to have Pokémon in need of healing. Although with the lack of Gym Challengers, it sort of made sense.

Worse, even _Piplup_ had wandered off somewhere.

The two spent nearly a minute trying to avoid each other's glances, shuffling in their adjoined seats nervously. Were they to look at each other, they might notice their light blushes mirrored in the other's face.

Indeed, _b__oth _were blushing; for Ash had feelings for Dawn he himself did not know about, let alone anyone else. Only Brock, who seemed to be an expert on these sort of things, secretly suspected anything.

"So... uh," Ash began uncertainly. "I-I really liked how you performed in the Grand Festival."

"Thanks." Dawn replied, not quite managing to meet Ash's eyes. "I'm sure you'll be amazing in the Sinnoh League, too."

"I sure hope so." Ash answered. "I-I've been meaning to ask you something, Dawn."

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be rather... sad lately. Since we've left the Grand Festival, I haven't seen quite a true smile on your face. And..." His face reddened. "I miss that smile."

Dawn quickly looked at Ash, staring right at him, though he seemed more interested in the floor. _Did he just say that? _She wondered.

"It's just that..." _Gosh, this is hard! _"It's just that after you compete in the Sinnoh League, you'll leave, right?"

"Yeah...?" He seemed curious as to what Dawn was getting to.

"Well, you know I'm staying. I just wanted to say that I'll miss," 'you', she wanted to say, but what came out was: "... training with you."

"Oh." Did Ash actually sound disappointed? "Yeah, me too, I guess. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah." Dawn allowed a small smile. Ash was now looking at her too, smiling back. She was momentarily mesmerized by the power of his eyes and smile... Then seemed to realize their hands were overlapping.

But then, of course, Brock returned. "I'm back." He said as they quickly put their hands in their laps. _Yep. _Brock thought to himself. _There is definitely something going on here._

Then, Nurse Joy returned and, almost at the same moment, Piplup. Everyone seemed to have chosen the most inconvenient time to return.

"Where were you, Piplup?" Dawn asked, as Ash retrieved Pikachu. Piplup smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can go straight to the Gym, now, Ash." Brock said. "There was a pharmacy back there and I bought the supplies we needed." He showed Ash a bag he had not previously noticed.

"OK." Ash leaned closer so no one else could hear. "You chose a rather uncomfortable time to leave, you know."

Brock only smiled.

**At the Sunnyshore Gym:**

Yet again on the moving sidewalk heading for the Sunnyshore Gym along with Dawn and Brock, Ash was sure of one thing: Flint had convinced Volkner. Even from this distance, he spotted the red-haired Elite Four member, along with a man with yellow hair in a blue jacket. He had a rather grim expression on his face. _That's Volkner, alright. _Ash thought. The way Flint had described his defiance, who else could it be?

As Ash, Dawn and Brock neared, Volkner seemed to be surprised at the youth of his challenger. Not to mention he had earned praise from one of the Elite Four.

"Ash, glad you could make it." Flint acknowledged them. "This is my old friend, Volkner." The Gym Leader nodded. "Ash Ketchum, is it? Believe me, if Flint hadn't been so insistent, I wouldn't have bothered coming here."

"We know, but I'd feel bad not earning a Gym Badge in a proper battle." Ash replied.

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you feel even worse losing?"

"What makes you think I'll lose?" Ash retorted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't lose faith."

Volkner smiled. "Strong words, I'll give you that." He nodded, studying Dawn and Brock. His eyes settled on Dawn. "You're girlfriend, I assume."

Whichever question Ash was expecting, _that _certainly wasn't it. He went as red as Flint's hair. Oddly enough, so did Dawn. "Uh...No, um, we-" Ash sputtered.

"Stow it, Volkner." Flint grinned. "You always liked messing in other people's personal business, but now's not the time." Ash quietly let out a sigh of relief, feeling himself greatly in debt to the Elite Trainer.

"Very well, I was only joking anyway," Volkner said. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The Gym Leader entered his Gym along with the Elite Four member with the Trainer, Coordinator and Breeder bringing up the rear.

Once again, Ash found himself on the Challenger's end of the Sunnyshore Gym's battlefield. The only difference was it was the actual leader he was facing this time. Flint had volunteered to be referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle!" Flint announced. "The battle is over when either the Leader's or Challenger's Pokémon has fainted."

"One-on-one?" Ash exclaimed. "Why is that?"

"I prefer to get things over with quickly these days." Volkner said dully. "I don't want too much of your Pokémon to get hurt."

Ash gritted his teeth. This guy was infuriatingly arrogant. "Fine with me."

"Raichu, go!" Flint hurled a Poke Ball and an orange mouse Pokémon with a long tail appeared; Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu. "_Rai-raichu!_" It said, cheeks sparking.

Ash felt a rush of nostalgia. He remembered when he was traveling the Kanto region, and he had challenged the Vermillion City Gym. Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader, had used a Raichu. His own Pikachu just hadn't been able to stand up to it, and it was the first time Ash had actually considered evolving his beloved Pokémon. Pikachu had been defiant and resorted to hard training. Eventually, it had all payed off and Ash had won the Thunder Badge.

He had won back then, and he wasn't about to lose now.

"Pikachu, I'm counting on you." Ash said, but Pikachu was already halfway into position. He apparently felt determined to do this himself.

"You two definitely possess spirit." Volkner allowed. "But, is it enough?"

"Battle begin!" Flint shouted.

"Quick Attack, Raichu." Volkner said, showing no enthusiasm at all; just a need to, as he put it, get things over with. Raichu rocketed at Pikachu with a lightning speed tackle.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu leaped straight up into the air, and Raichu's Quick Attack missed, although it did manage to stop before it crashed into a wall. Spinning around, Raichu was only met with a powerful Iron Tail that sent it sprawling.

"Great job!" Ash cheered, as Pikachu landed.

Volkner smirked. "It's a start."

"You can do it guys!" Dawn shouted from the stands. Ash prayed Volkner would not bring up the whole 'girlfriend' subject again. Luckily, he was focused on the battle at hand.

"How about a full-fledged Thunder attack, Raichu?" Volkner asked.

Raichu jumped into the air to expand the attack's radius as much as possible, then was surrounded by a torrent of orange electricity. "_Ra__aaai-chuuuu!" _It screamed as it let loose a barrage of large thunderbolts. Pikachu desperately dodged back and forth, but eventually got caught in the furious storm.

"Counter-shield with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu began spinning in place, releasing a powerful electric attack of his own. The widespread Counter-shield was a technique that Ash had found quite useful in previous Gym Battles. In addition to its efficiency, almost any Pokémon could use it.

The Counter-shield repelled the majority of Raichu's Thunder, sending them straight back at it. This certainly surprised Raichu as it barely dodged one of its own thunderbolts. To do this, however, it needed to cancel out its attack.

Volkner was smiling now. "That is an impressive tactic, Ash; I've never seen the likes of it before."

Ash smiled back. "It comes in handy. Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged, an enormous field of electricity engulfing the Pokémon. "_Pikapikapikaaaa...!"_

"Stand your ground and use Thunderpunch." Volkner said coolly. "What...?" Ash exclaimed.

Raichu planted it's feet firmly, hands extended. It stopped Volt Tackle in its tracks. Shocked as though Ash was, Pikachu still attempted to break Raichu's defense. Then, Raichu's hands began crackling with electricity; Thunderpunch was taking effect. Now under the combined burdens of keeping up the Volt Tackle and resisting Raichu's Thunderpunch, Pikachu was obviously weakening, from the counterattack and the recoil damage of the Volt Tackle both.

"Get back, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. This was not worth the beating Pikachu was taking

"I think not." Volkner said.

To Ash's horror, Raichu grabbed Pikachu with its electrified hands, drew back a fist and punched. The powerful Thunderpunch sent Pikachu reeling backwards. Unable to keep balance, the poor Pokémon slid to a painful stop.

"Pikachu, please, get up!" Ash pleaded. Hearing his friend's desperate tone, Pikachu got to his feet, cheeks sparking. "Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Resilience," Volkner commented. "Not something I'm used to. Quick Attack." Once again, Raichu ran at extreme speeds straight at Pikachu. "Counter-shield again!" Ash commanded. Pikachu once again released a defensive vortex of electricity, barricading Raichu's path. Amazingly, it kept coming, swerving left and right around the erratic energy dispersion.

Frustrated, Ash tried to think of something, _anything_!

"Pikachu, keep spinning but use Iron Tail!" Volkner raised his eyebrows.

Pikachu halted the storm of Thunderbolts and leaped toward Raichu, still spinning, though now with a powered-up Iron Tail, forming a visual spinning blade. "Stop, Raichu!" Volkner seemed to realize this form of Iron Tail could not be countered while standing toe-to-toe with Pikachu. Raichu planted its feet, but it couldn't do it fast enough; Pikachu's Iron Tail made contact several times with Raichu before launching it backwards where it struggled to get up.

"Don't stop now, Pikachu," Ash said. "Volt Tackle before Raichu can recover!"

Halting the Iron Tail assault, Pikachu landed and immediately charged at Raichu, once again generating power for a Volt Tackle. The recoil damage taken from using the attack was considerable, but if this strike made contact, that may not matter.

"You have to dodge, Raichu!" Volkner seemed genuinely panicked now. "Jump, come on!"

The orange mouse Pokémon obeyed, springing straight up with whatever remained of its strength. "Follow it, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

Still a few feet away from the now-airborne Raichu, Pikachu leaped forward, still energized with Volt Tackle.

Nothing could have saved Raichu; the Volt Tackle hit its target full-power. Raichu was viciously thrown backwards.

Volkner was actually smiling. He seemed exhilarated, as energized as his electric Pokémon were. "It's not over yet, Ash!"

"I think it is, Volkner!" Ash countered. "Pikachu, take no chances, finish this with Thunderbolt!"

"_Piiiiikaaaaaa-CHUUUU!_" Pikachu shouted as he focused all his remaining energy into a single powerful bolt and directed it Raichu, who was still in flight as a result of the powerful Volt Tackle. Then, there was a midair explosion.

Ash clenched his fist in anticipation, wondering whether the Thunderbolt had done it, or only drained whatever strength Pikachu had retained.

But Pikachu was standing. He was shaken, but seemed okay.

Raichu, however, had been thrown into a wall as a result of the Thunderbolt, smashing a small hole in the wall in the process. It fell to the ground, unable to battle.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared at the fallen Raichu. Then...

"Raichu is unable to battle!" Flint announced. "The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"YES!" Ash shouted joyfully, unable to contain his euphoria. He ran up to his friend on the field and pulled him into a hug. "You came through, Pikachu, I knew you would!" He smiled as he held his friend close, who merely smiled back, saying, "_Pika-pi, Pikachu._"

"They did it! Ash was amazing out there!" Dawn exclaimed, punching the air. Piplup jumped up and down, happily chirping.

Brock only smiled.

"Brilliant job, Raichu, I know you did your best." Volkner smiled at his Pokémon, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Rest up, now." He approached Ash and Pikachu.

For a few seconds, Volkner only stared at Ash and his Pokémon in wonder. Then he began to laugh. He seemed unable to stop, and Ash himself couldn't help smiling. Flint came over, proudly smiling.

"Ash!" Turning, Ash saw Dawn and Brock running up to him. Ash raised a hand and he and Dawn shared a high-five. Brock clapped Ash on the shoulder in congratulations.

Finally, Volkner regained his composure, though he was still smiling. "I...cannot remember the last time I had that much fun." He shook his head in amazement. "You've done a wonderful thing to me Ash; you've helped me remember just why I took up this job in the first place. The least I can do is offer you this." He held out the badge of Sunnyshore City's Gym. "This is the Beacon Badge, and you can safely say you've earned it."

"You've done a great thing today, Ash." Flint commended. "Volkner may think twice about his first impression on a Challenger after this. Not to mention, you've sparked his fighting spirit again, am I right?" He asked Volkner, who nodded. "Indeed. I can't recall ever enjoying a Gym Battle more, even when I considered it challenging. I doubt I can ever truly repay you for what you've done."

"Hey, it was nothing." Ash answered, smiling. He looked at the badge in his hand. His glee could be contained no longer. "I just got the Beacon Badge!" He cried. "_Pi-Pikachu!_" Pikachu added.

**Outside the Sunnyshore Gym:**

Ash, Dawn and Brock stood facing Flint and Volkner, now ready to leave Sunnyshore City behind and make for the Sinnoh League.

"The Sinnoh League isn't very far from here." Flint was saying. "You should be able to get there without any serious obstructions."

"I can assure you, Ash," Volkner said. "judging by the way you battled today, you stand an excellent chance of going the distance in the League. Oh, and I don't say that to everyone who challenges me, nor will that change soon, I believe." He added.

"I sure hope so!" Ash replied. "It's going to be tougher battling there than it was getting this far. I can only believe in my Pokémon and do my best."

"You are definitely worth the title of a Pokémon Trainer." Flint said. "Farewell." He shook each of their hands. Volkner did the same and they set off into the wilderness, the light of day dimming around them.

A cheerful farewell, and a successful Gym Battle had certainly transpired, yet Dawn was still troubled.

Ash had won his final badge, and now, they were en route to the Sinnoh League at that very moment... And Dawn's love remained unknown and unspoken. How close she had come in the Pokémon Center... But she vowed she would tell Ash the truth, eventually.

But for now, only dark feelings of dread and loss swirled within Dawn. Ash was nearing departure from Sinnoh, and Dawn felt she may never see him again when he left. These thoughts formed a dark storm around her heart, clouding her positive thoughts. But there was always a ray of hope. Dawn merely needed to pierce the clouds.

For the night is darkest just before the dawn. And dawn was coming.

* * *

**It's not enough, guys, it just isn't. I can't possibly express my gratitude to all of you in any amount of writing! :D This chapter alone is sixteen pages long, and if it's hardly enough to show my appreciation, then what is? Nothing I can possibly think of, that's for sure.  
**

**So, just allow me to say that I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the finale!**

**R&R, my dear friends, my brothers and sisters!**

**Daijobu!**


	2. Part II

**Fun fact: 15 pages is the length of this chapter.**

**Hello everyone. (: You have not seen me in awhile, right?**

**I would like to first thank you all for jumping onto this story with such enthusiasm, and for your wonderful reviews and your Happy Birthdays. It's the truth when I say that it means everything to me; you're all the best. 8D And would you believe it, by the time I post this story, it is not far away from my birthday the **_**next **_**year!**

**Honestly, guys, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. For a full tribute, please read the A/N of chapter 1. Oh, and these others can consider me deeply in their debt as well as the others on the list in said A/N: ReachingForTheSTARS, DestinyChance01, Kumakko and StarryxEyed. In addition to that, username changes for those mentioned in chapter 1:**

**TheDiamondPrincess is now: BreakinDawn (Erin) **** I can never thank her enough for the friend and assisting writer she has been to me. Let me just say, there will be more about her said later on. Keep your eyes out, Erin. :]**

**Oceanus191 is now: Mizz Nikki (Nicole) **** Too, she has been a great friend and supporter throughout.**

**Kariie24 is now: BattleWithYourHeart (Karen)**

**Anonymodude is now: X-InferNova-X (Dammie)**

**This is to ensure no one gets confused, and that it is fully understood just whom I direct credit to. Thank you. I will talk my head off later on. For now, you guys have a story to read.**

**The first part of the conclusion to the story; Dawn Shall Rise Again! Enjoy!**

**P.S: Victory Road exists in this story.**

* * *

**The scene: Route 233**

Even after obtaining all eight badges, Pokémon Trainers learned that even the journey to the Sinnoh League- dubbed the League of Origin- proved to be a considerable challenge. The terrain, the power and quantity of wild Pokémon, and even the weather pattern tested the mettle of even the stoutest of trainers.

Indeed, extreme heat was only followed by extreme cold. Such a natural phenomenon had never truly been understood, but Arceus worked in mysterious ways. The rocky terrain and numerous caves made it quite easy for one to forget his bearings.

So naturally, it is only natural to think that Ash, Dawn and Brock were having a hard time keeping up a steady pace. Not to mention it was hard enough locating flat enough ground to make camp and rest. Even Pikachu and Piplup seemed worn out by the trek so far, despite the fact that their Trainers bore them every step of the way.

"I think this is the first time I've had luck with the PokéGear." Brock was saying in disappointment. The PokéGear was a handy tool which had quite a number of functions, though it was the topographical map which always came in handy. This one had been a gift from Khoury's father, and it had served them well on countless occasions. Now though, even _it _seemed to be going haywire.

Dawn looked up. "It's getting quite dark anyway, isn't it?" It was about six in the evening, yet blue-black clouds seemed to be enveloping the sky, claiming it for their own. "Oh boy," Ash said. "A storm is the last thing we need right now. Not to mention we have yet to come across Victory Road." At the mention of a storm, Pikachu looked up nervously. Thunderstorms could have unwanted… Effects on Pikachu provided they stood out in the open.

The Victory Road had long been regarded as the Final Trial. It was the final stretch to the Pokémon League, had Trainers not lost the will to go on. Many feared the perils within. Besides the astonishing array of Pokémon, it was literally a maze of rock and stone.

And Ash certainly wasn't looking forward to traveling through it. But never could have he imagined that merely _getting _there was a harsh challenge. "I think we should rest if we find even a remotely flat area." Ash proposed. "It certainly seems our best option," Brock admitted. "Provided we find a suitable location, of cou- WAAH!" Brock was rather rudely cut off as he, Ash and Dawn, along with Pikachu and Piplup, fell through some kind of hole dug into a flat portion of the harsh terrain.

"Oh, Arceus," Dawn said exasperatedly. "Do we _really _need this? Specifically now?" Piplup got to his feet, apparently realizing with Dawn what was going on. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Piiiii…"

"Oh, you have no idea, twerpette!" A gleeful female voice said from above. Looking up, Ash shook his head. There stood Jessie, a young woman with long, red hair, James, a young man with bluish hair that went down to his neck, and Meowth, a Pokémon which had amazingly attained the ability to speak. They considered themselves part of the world-renowned criminal organization known as Team Rocket. Although pretty much everyone else considered them a waste of time; Ash, Dawn and Brock included.

Ever since the beginning of his journey in Kanto, this pathetic yet persistent trio continued to stalk Ash and his friends, in hopes of obtaining his beloved Pikachu. They had been thwarted literally hundreds of times. Actually, now that he thought about it, Ash was rather impressed by the strength of their faith in such a hopeless goal.

"That's a relief," Ash said, "I thought we were in real danger for a second. You might as well get your introduction over with, then…" Ash said in a bored tone, referring to the trio's motto. It never changed, and it never got less boring. All in all, it was a complete waste of time, considering they would lose anyway.

"Hey, quit running your twerpish mouth, twerp!" James snapped. "We'll recite our motto whenever we want!" He paused.

"Uhh… Anytime now, Jimmy." Meowth advised James, who was standing in a proud pose.

"That is…. Now." James finally said. "And don't call me Jimmy, haven't I told you?" The victims of the pitfall trap all rolled their eyes, but Team Rocket didn't notice.

"But dere's a twist, y'see?" Meowth said. "We're standin' in a place of renowned importance, so it's only fair that we invent a new motto to go with it!" The smug Pokémon folded his arms, staring at the Trainers and their Pokémon in the pitfall trap.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Meowth; especially considering the twerpishness of the ears we're explaining all this to." She laughed. "Prepare to be awed!"

Ash fought to stifle a yawn. "I may have trouble staying awake." He muttered.

Jessie heard him. "Did someone say trouble?"

"Oh man…" Ash said, more in exasperation than annoyance, slapping his hand to his forehead. He knew what was coming up.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began.

"And make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from mislead sins!"

"To vanquish those with pompous grins!"

"To proclaim the beauty of truth and lies!"

"To extend our reach across the skies!"

"Jessie!"

"James!

"Team Rocket, more powerful than the light!"

"Surrender now or face our might!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth concluded.

The three stood in a triumphant pose. They waited… But got no reaction whatsoever. A void of silence was all the response their motto received. "Where's the astonished reaction we planned on?" James asked. They looked into the pitfall trap…

…Only to see Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup sitting in comfortable positions against the stone wall. Realizing the silence, Ash quickly looked up. "Oh, you're done? You really should say so, y'know. Even if this new version sounds professional, it's still boring to listen to. Not to mention it just mocks your image. Even more than before." He said all this in a matter-of-fact voice.

Jessie fumed. "We spent a whole week thinking that blasted thing up!"

"Oh, _now _we feel ashamed," Dawn replied sarcastically, turning to Ash and Brock in mock shame. "We insulted them for a week's worth of thought, guys! Oh, the _agony…._" The now-sarcastic Dawn put a hand to her forehead in a melodramatic pose. Piplup and Pikachu were clearly fighting giggles.

Dawn turned back to the fuming criminals. "I would think that even an hour of proper thinking would make your oversized heads pop."

To his surprise, Ash found himself fighting back laughter. Dawn could really be funny when she wanted to. His private admiration would have to wait, as he looked back up at Team Rocket. "We have nothing more to say to you three."

"I beg to differ!" Jessie snarled; a Poké Ball ready in her hand. "Begging, that's unlike you. Not that it matters!" Ash shouted back. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The Pokémon charged and unleashed a blast of electricity. "Piiika- chuuuu!"

"Piplup, Hydro Pump!" Dawn ordered. Piplup shot a torrent of water up through the hole at the already-electrocuted Team Rocket. The powerful force of the combined attacks literally sent the trio flying.

"I don't suppose anyone timed that, did they?" Jessie asked, as the three soared through the air.

"I see no point; our blasting off is probably safe to consider inevitable these days." James muttered.

"You should be 'da one timin', James," Meowth commented, "It'd give you something else to do besides runnin' your mouth the whole time!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio concluded in unison, and disappeared in the sky with a faint twinkle.

"I think we might've set a new record there." Brock commented as Ash and Dawn began to ascend the walls of Team Rocket's roughly dug pitfall trap with Pikachu and Piplup on their Trainers' heads.

"Dawn, I gotta say," Ash said, helping the Coordinator out of the hole, "You were brilliant back there, you left Team Rocket speechless!"

Though this seemed like little more than a friendly comment of admiration, Dawn was still touched by it. "Really? Um, t-thanks Ash." She said, stammering probably due to the fact that her hand was still joined with Ash's. Ash himself soon became aware of this rather awkward fact, and soon enough, he and Dawn, the latter frozen in motion of climbing out of the hole, stared at each other with slightly pink faces.

"Pi…ka?" Pikachu wondered, hanging over his Trainer's head, while Piplup did the same with Dawn.

"You know, guys," a voice cut in, "if you want to go all the way to the Sinnoh League while holding hands… You just need to say so." Startled, Ash and Dawn separated quickly, Dawn nearly falling back into the pitfall trap. Brock only chuckled and turned back in the direction of their destination. Trying to avoid each other's gaze, Ash and Dawn followed. Unbeknownst to them, Piplup and Pikachu smiled knowingly at each other.

**~xxx~**

**The scene: Victory Road.**

The infamous Victory Road was often a path even the most hardened Trainers were hesitant to take. Only now could Ash, Dawn and Brock see why it was such a feared route. For starters, the name was misleading.

_A road is straight, _Ash thought, as he walked through a narrow corridor of stone. _This… This Is __**anything **__but straight._ As the corridor widened into a larger chamber of Victory Road, it already seemed like a maze. Small cliffs, slopes, even waterfalls were scattered around in a kind of vague pattern.

"How do we plan to get through this again?" Ash inquired to Brock, who was trying to read a small guide book in whatever light was leaking into the cave.

"Well… I assume, and so does the guide book," Brock replied, "that the name Victory Road must mean that there's only a single direct path in and out of the cave. Any other possible routes would just lead to dead ends or Pokémon dens"

"Running into Pokémon wouldn't be so bad," Ash said, "It might be kinda cool actually."

Dawn frowned. "I'm pretty sure that Pokémon here aren't ones you'd want to mess with, Ash. At least, that's what I've heard." She looked at Brock, who simply nodded.

"Well!" Dawn exclaimed in a cheery voice that startled Ash and Brock, "No need to worry though, we'll get through this together." She smiled brightly.

"You're optimism never fails, Dawn," Brock said, smiling, "You're right, we _will _get through this."

Ash, on the other hand, seemed too mesmerized by Dawn's smile to reply, so he just smiled back in an almost nervous way which Dawn had to classify as cute. After a few seconds though, Ash seemed to realize what he had been doing and quickly made to follow Brock. Dawn, still smiling a little, followed.

At a guess, Ash would hazard a guess that that he, Dawn and Brock had walked the best part of an hour so far, excluding the time they had spent choosing paths when they came to a crossroad. Luckily, they had encountered no wild Pokémon. Yet, Brock periodically reminded Ash and Dawn that these dangers weren't totally forgettable unless and until they found their way out.

Despite knowing that Brock only meant well, neither Ash nor Dawn could help but be a little irritated at these constant reminders that danger might befall them at any moment.

"Perhaps we should often remind _him _that we might not see a pretty girl in the next town we stop in." Dawn had whispered to Ash, nearly sending him into a fit of laughter, much to Brock's confusion, and Pikachu and Piplup's not-well-hidden amusement.

"This is… Um, interesting…" Dawn commented, as she was the first to ascend the latest rocky slope the trio had encountered. Ash jogged a little to catch up.

"What is it, Da-? Whoa…" Ash said

Catching up with his friends, it didn't take long for Brock to realize what the two were staring at: Just ahead, under a rather mangled rock formation formed as a den, rested several Lairon and a single Aggron. All seemed sound asleep.

From what Ash remembered, these were the kind of Pokémon who were not to be trifled with in the lightest way, let alone invading their territory in this way.

_Well, thank Arceus they're asleep, _Dawn thought, inwardly sighing in relief. She motioned to Ash and Brock to back up slowly, who nodded. Then as one, the three very slowly began to back up towards another path leading away from the den.

In Dawn's arms, Piplup covered his mouth with his flippers, desperately trying not to panic. He was always rather nervy, even despite the fact that the Steel Pokémon here were asleep. All of a sudden though, the most distant, but at the same time powerful thumping sound was heard.

After freezing in mid-motion on hearing the sound, the three Trainers turned around and cautiously peered down the slope. And sure enough, the source of the thumping was clear. A large, bulky, and dark brown Pokémon seemingly covered with rocks across its ascending the slope, a single horn protruding from its forehead.

_A Rhyperior? _Ash wondered. _What's that doing near the den of a few Steel Pokémon? _A slight feeling of unexplainable uneasiness coursed through him.

Once again, Dawn prompted Ash and Brock into action, tugging at their arms while indicating a group of rocks. Swiftly, the three took cover behind them, peeking around to find out what the Rhyperior did next. Pikachu and Piplup rested safely in their Trainers' arms.

The horned Pokémon reached the top of the slope and faced the den. Nothing seemed to happen; Rhyperior just stared at the sleeping Lairon and the lone Aggron.

Suddenly, Brock gasped silently. Ash and Dawn urgently turned to him, as Brock began to whisper: "Guys, it's uncommon, but not unheard of, for Aggron, Rhyperior and their pre-evolutions to have feuds; perhaps over the kind of terrain in their habitats. For example, around here, the terrain is roughly flat, even on the slopes, and I actually do recall seeing veins of steel in the walls back there - which Aron, Lairon and Aggron all live off of."

"So… What does Rhyperior want?" Ash asked worriedly, glancing at the Pokémon, who was still staring at the den. It almost seemed to be waiting for the steel Pokémon to act first.

Brock frowned. "To claim this territory for its own, no do-"The breeder was interrupted by a sudden movement from the Rhyperior. The Pokémon raised a single foot and stomped down. A ripple seemed to emanate from the point of contact, shaking the very ground.

The steel Pokémon in the den didn't take kindly to this disturbance as all. Waking as one, they all focused their glares at the Rhyperior before them. They attempted to rise, but lost balance and fell due to the ongoing movement of the ground.

The repercussions of the attack became stronger, and the three Trainers had to brace themselves to remain on their feet. "That must be Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed. He gasped slightly as the single Aggron regained its feet, supporting itself against the wall. The Pokémon opened its mouth, a shining silver sphere forming in preparation for its own attack.

"Flash Cannon!" Dawn realized, and sure enough, the deadly white beam lanced out at Rhyperior, which did nothing except stand its ground. The attack hit its mark, creating a small explosion on contact and scattering dust and small pebbles away from Rhyperior.

There was no indication that any damage had been immediately done, but taking the Flash Cannon full-on seemed to have rendered Rhyperior unable to maintain the Earthquake, as the vigorous ground movements suddenly halted.

Rhyperior seemed unscathed enough, Ash saw, as the dust cleared, and it once again decided to take the offensive. It raised its arm overhead as it began t glow a powerful white. Then with surprising speed, Rhyperior charged, ready to swing its arm down when in range, almost like a hammer.

"Guys, I think we should get away, and fast," Brock spoke up, "I doubt Aggron will just stand there and take that Hammer Arm; this battle is about to get more vicious."

Brock's words and his nervous tone sent small pangs of fear into Ash and Dawn, as they were momentarily unable to move at all, focused on the battle at hand. Then, just before Rhyperior's Hammer Arm was about to come down, Aggron lunged away… In the exact direction of their hiding place, Ash realized in horror.

Rhyperior didn't give up that easily. Barely an instant after the Hammer Arm came crashing down near the den – frightening the Lairon and Aron which had only resorted to taking shelter, leaving the battle to Aggron – it immediately diverted it's path and rushed towards Aggron again, with Ash's Dawn's and Brock's hiding place just behind.

Ash realized with fear that Aggron would dodge yet again, putting Rhyperior's Hammer Arm on a straight course for them. He wasn't the only one, though, as Brock yelled out: "Scatter, now!" Ash and Dawn responded as one, diving away from their cover of rocks – in opposite directions. Dawn dived to the right with Brock, holding Piplup securely, while Ash dived away to the left.

And sure enough, Aggron dodged again, dashing once again to the den which held its young, sending Rhyperior crashing to the now-vacated hiding spot. Unfortunately, the Trainers and their Pokémon were now in plain sight. Rhyperior looked left and right, taking in this sudden appearance of new intruders.

Aggron, however, was now crouching next to the Lairon and Aron in the den, paying no need to Ash, Dawn or Brock. Rhyperior eventually focused all its attention on Ash.

"Ash, run now! _Run!" _Dawn cried out urgently. The sound of her voice brought Ash back to his senses. Rhyperior turned around and fired a quick Hyper Beam at Dawn. A cloud of dust rose from the resulting explosion, and Ash had no idea what happened, but heard a faint scream from Dawn.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted, blazing anger suddenly rising in him at what Rhyperior had done. However, he had no chance to fight back, as the Pokémon once again turned his attention to him and Pikachu.

Swearing under his breath, Ash held Pikachu close and broke into a sprint, heading back down the slope – anywhere far away from Rhyperior.

"Brock and Dawn will be alright, Pikachu," Ash gasped as he ran, in order to reassure himself just as much as Pikachu "We'll find them as soon as we lose Rhyperior!" _That's, _he thought privately, _the hard part._

Ash's mind was sprinting nearly as fast has him, trying to think of some way, _any_way to subdue Rhyperior. It wouldn't be of much use to take it head on – it was far too strong for that. He would need strategy here. But as long as they were charging through Victory Road in this way, that might be difficult.

And then, the faint glimmer of an idea sparked in Ash's mind. It wasn't much and he frankly wasn't sure it would work well, but he had no other option at the moment. "P-Pikachu," Ash panted, adrenaline delaying his exhaustion. The mouse Pokémon looked at him. Ash continued: "I want you to jump straight up and let loose your-"He paused to catch a bit of his breath, "Your biggest Thunderbolt. There are rocks everywhere and stalactites on the ceiling; something should happen!"

Pikachu nodded, doubtlessly in agreement with Ash in the light that this was their best option in this kind of situation. Without a second's delay, Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms straight into the air, while Ash continued to run for a period, and then turned around to see what Pikachu could accomplish. Just when Rhyperior was about to pass under the in-flight Electric Pokémon, Pikachu charged and unleashed a torrential Thunderbolt.

It was massive, and Ash could tell Pikachu held back nothing. Even at the distance he was standing, some smaller bolts hit near his feet. But at the center, it was a supernova of energy. Rhyperior itself seemed to be discomforted, despite its near-invulnerability to Electric attacks. And then, slowly but surely, the very earth seemed to tremble. The Thunderbolt had been so forceful; it sent concussive force into the ground itself, upturning and scattering rocks from the size of pebbles to boulders.

Then from above, as Ash had predicted, large, jagged stalactites began to drop. They lined up in a way that Rhyperior, who seemed paralyzed by the Thunderbolt's monumental power, was barricaded away from Ash and Pikachu. Finally, Pikachu ceased the attack and dropped back to the ground.

But the repercussions did not. It took some time for debris to halt it's descent from the ceiling high above and even for the boulders on the cave floor to settle. But settle they did, and when all was calm, there was no sign of any present disturbances. Rhyperior appeared to have been stopped.

Ash could scarcely believe it, but even then a smile spread across his face and he punched the air in triumph. "Yes! Pikachu, you are just awesome!" He cheered for his Pokémon, who ran over and jumped into Ash's arms, hugging his Trainer. They stayed that way for some time, savoring this moment of victory together.

For it was a victory… Wasn't it?

Once again, for no visible reason this time, the chamber began to shudder. Ash frowned and stared at the fallen stalactites which had barricaded away their pursuer. Fear trickled into him as he realized that was the exact origin of these disturbances.

Rhyperior was not finished.

"I don't believe it. I do _not_ freaking believe it!" That was all Ash said before he turned and ran, giving it all he had and not waiting to see if Rhyperior would actually break through the wall of debris; it was more or less inevitable.

Sure enough, as soon as Ash had ran for two full seconds, there was the sound of shattering stone. The powerful Pokémon had probably bashed its way through with Hammer Arm. Ash didn't look back; he just looked ahead and ran. They would just have to lose Rhyperior.

But then, as Ash turned went to the right of a splitting path, he came across possibly the worst thing he could ask for at the time: A dead end; a thick stone wall, too high and steep to climb in any way. Ash cursed nature itself for deciding to put this wall where it was.

"It can't be; it just can't!" Ash muttered furiously, refusing to believe that something like this would stop them. Slowly but surely however, dread and hopelessness crept into him. What was Rhyperior going to do? And Pikachu, he had failed to keep even his beloved friend safe. But the Pokémon looked unfazed in his arms, understanding and ready to accept whatever happens.

"I'm with you, Pikachu," Ash said, laying the Pokémon on the ground. "Let's give this Rhyperior a battle to remember." Pikachu's cheeks sparked as the Rhyperior slowly closed in on its foes, knowing very well they were cornered. _Come to think of it, _Ash thought, _maybe it lured us here on purpose – to trap us._ But it didn't really matter now.

The massive Pokémon continued to close in, apparently wanting to completely ensure that it was the dominant one in this situation. But just when it tensed up, just when it seemed Rhyperior was about to ready an attack, it stumbled forward. "What the-?" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed in their own way. A torrential blast of water pushed Rhyperior to its knees and Ash had to move quite a ways to avoid it. A Hydro Pump it seemed. A Water Pokémon, in a cave like this? Unlikely. Unless…

"That's it, Piplup!" A familiar, bright voice spoke from behind the crouching Rhyperior. Relief, pure relief and joy flooded into Ash at the very sound of the voice.

"Dawn, hey is that you?" Ash cried out, still unwilling to pass around Rhyperior, despite the fact it seemed down.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added in his own indication he was present and unharmed.

"Ash, Pikachu, you're alright, thank goodness!" Dawn's voice was filled with genuine relief, palpably so. But Ash wanted to _see _her; it was an unexplainable feeling. The Coordinator spoke once more to her Piplup. "OK, Piplup, let's finish this off: use Whirlpool and engulf Rhyperior!"

"Piiiiiip-luuuuup!" Ash heard the Pokémon cry out, and then he saw the Whirlpool enlarging up above, held aloft by Piplup. Instead of hurling it directly at Rhyperior, he angled his fins so that the attack would engulf and sweep Rhyperior off the cave floor, which it did.

The Whirlpool did not fade out, but continued on its angled course so that it went around Dawn and Piplup and towards the path in the opposite direction. Now Ash could see Dawn and Piplup, appearing unharmed and only happy to see Ash and Pikachu well. Ash himself felt even more relieved on seeing them.

After giving a slight smile to Ash, Dawn turned around to face the Whirlpool which still held an almost certainly beaten Rhyperior. "Right, Piplup," Dawn spoke, a confidence powering her tone, "Expel Rhyperior with Hydro Pump, give it all you've got!"

Piplup opened his mouth, forming a sphere of water which gradually widened into a large funnel, and once again shot the torrential Hydro Pump. This time, the attack cancelled out the Whirlpool, hit Rhyperior before it could even _think_ of acting, and send it quite literally flying back down the path and into the darkness. Whatever became of it, one thing was for sure: It was taken care of.

A wide smile on his face, Ash jogged over to where Dawn was standing, Pikachu trotting along beside him. "Dawn, I- that was- wow!" Ash sputtered, apparently impressed beyond words. This earned a soft smile from Dawn.

"I'm just glad to see you're alright." And it indeed seemed like she meant that when she said it. "Because when we were separated, I got-"Her voice broke and Ash looked upon her with concern. Dawn cheeks were visibly colored. "Well I was worried…" She trailed off.

Ash slowly began to smile, and he felt gratitude well up in him as he began to comprehend just how concerned Dawn had been. He wanted to thank her, he _needed _to thank her. But for the life of him, he didn't know how. "D-dawn," He began.

"Yes, Ash?" Dawn answered looking curious, particularly because of Ash's stutter. Down below, Pikachu was thanking Piplup on their behalf for the help, the latter looking quite proud.

"I…" _Perfect time to be at a loss for words! _Ash thought privately. Then, he decided actions would speak louder than words. Barely believing what he was doing even as he moved, he leaned over to Dawn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before pulling back with a small blush on his face and staring at nothing in particular.

Dawn took half a step back, caught completely off-guard by this. The blush on her own cheeks intensified and she gently touched the spot on her cheek where Ash's lips had touched her. "A-ash, I…" She said, not knowing what else to say. But slowly the shocked expression on her face turned to one of affection, and a warm smile graced her lips.

"Yes, Dawn, u-umm…." Ash began, still looking at anything but the girl before him. Pikachu and Piplup eyed the young Trainer with mirrored knowing smiles. "Thank you." Ash said simply, "Very much." It was enough for Dawn; his 'gesture' had been plenty of thanks. She merely smiled, rather shyly now, and nodded.

Together once again now, Ash and Dawn along with their beloved Pokémon, continued their sojourn through Victory Road, now searching for Brock to reunite their trio and continue on their designated path. _Because frankly, _Dawn thought, _I think we've had enough distractions for one cave._

Backtracking from the spot where Rhyperior had cornered Ash had not been difficult; the Pokémon had left a wake of carnage in its tracks, not just the fallen stalactites it had burst through. Dawn had told Ash that Brock was well-aware where Dawn had disappeared to and was most likely waiting nearby the den of Steel Pokémon where this whole… Inconvenience had begun.

The trip itself was quiet and uneventful, thankfully, but Ash was still marveling to himself about all Dawn had gone through to ensure his safety. For starters, Rhyperior was no gentle Pokémon to face. Secondly, this _place _was no easy road to take. And she had traversed part of it alone to get to him. He appreciated it, to say the very least. And these thoughts helped him bear away most of the walk.

Dawn, on the other hand, had the thoughts on her mind of how relieved she had been and still was to know Ash was alright. That Rhyperior had been frenzied, and it didn't take much for one to realize that. Hence, she had been desperate in her attempts to save him every step of the way.

Clearly, it can be said that both companions had bliss in their hearts and mind due to the other. And it remained so even as they reunited with Brock waiting expectantly by the den, recounted to him what had happened and finally resumed their now uninterrupted trek through Victory Road.

The sight of the sun on finally emerging from Victory Road earned a gleeful exclamation from Brock, but merely an exchange of warm smiles between Ash and Dawn. Both of which went unnoticed by either their companion, or their beloved Pokémon.

**~xxx~**

**The scene: Lily of the Valley Island.**

Victory road was by far the most difficult obstacle between successful Trainers and the Sinnoh League located on Lily of the Valley Island. Hence, the Trainers who succeeded in traversing this obstacle let out one big sigh of relief, and the way was as good as clear for them. Until they found themselves on a battlefield, of course. And in many ways, it was. There was no danger, no mazes, no dark caves or harsh terrain, at the very least.

Quite the opposite, in fact. Lily of the Valley Island held true to its name; to say it was a sight for sore eyes after Victory Road was putting it lightly. The place was beautiful, with orchards blanketed across the entire area, a green tint seemingly enveloping the Island in a shade of natural beauty. It would be excellent to have such a grand tournament in such a grand place.

"Well, there are accommodations provided for challengers of the Sinnoh League, from what I've learned," Brock was saying as he and Dawn explored the quarter of the island dedicated to the tournament itself. Stone paths had been clearly paved to lead between landmarks like the Challengers' Area, which was anything and everything a Challenger here needed, from supplies to a place to stay. Then there was also what was called the Dome Quadrant – the centerpiece for the Lily of the Valley Conference which contained four massive Battle Stadiums in which the Sinnoh League itself was to take place, each connected to the other with the Grand Dome in the center, the whole setting being surrounded by beautiful grassy fields.

"Talk about living up to the name," Ash breathed, his eyes darting left and right. "To think that I'm gonna be competing here." He chuckled a little. "At least the atmosphere won't let anyone down."

Dawn frowned. Something in his voice had a dejected touch to it. Looking over to him, she saw his eyes were more closely focused to the pavement than anything else. Considering who she was looking at, usually a boy of brightness and confidence, this was highly uncharacteristic. "Why the solemn attitude, Ash?" She asked, trying to put on a smile of her own despite worries of her own still very much awake.

"Come on, Dawn," Ash replied, "This build up, all our journeys until now, every badge I've gotten and the hard work my Pokémon have done… I just don't want it to boil down to a point where it looks like it was a useless effort."

Brock actually stopped, being unable to hold back a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Ash," He said, "But I think _both _of us know that such a worry wouldn't occupy much of your emotion like that." Ash frowned, looking at Dawn, who sure enough, had a wry smile of her own in place.

"But really, Ash, if something's bothering you, you know you can share it with any of us." Dawn said seriously. _Yes, you can tell us… Or you can tell me… Do you feel the fear I do?_ She thought to herself. Embarrassingly, she found herself looking imploringly into his eyes as if to find an answer, blinking casually.

"I'm not immune to those kinds of worries, Dawn, even though I don't show it. First it was Kanto," He held up a finger, "then Johto, then Hoenn," he ticked them off on fingers as well, "and now here I am about to face the Sinnoh League. Three times before this I've gotten eight badges in a different region, and three times I took my eyes off the prize while on the final stretch. I don't want to risk passing over _one _thing." There were shades of that spoken-of confidence in that final statement.

"This time," Ash said." This time, I-" he paused, looking up and smiling at a smiling Pikachu who was nestled on his shoulder, followed by Brock, and then Dawn, his brown orbs meeting her blue ones. "This time, _we_," he corrected himself, "will go all the way. We will."

Brock's smile was now one hinting at reminiscence. He had heard Ash say this before, certainly, but not with the substance behind the words as there now was. Ordinarily it may have been a flame, but here, it was a solid foundation of impregnable steel, upon which he knew Ash could erect his tower to glory in the Sinnoh League. He had matured since arriving that day at the Pewter Gym- that was for sure. "That's more like it," was all he said out loud.

Dawn, in contrast, felt that Ash was not being entirely honest with them. _Or maybe you're just a girl resting on lost hope, _she inwardly thought. She had always been able to keep alive the hope that Ash might be worried about the inevitable parting, even before it came, even… now. But it seemed she had been wrong. Her love for it would remain the secret it had been since it was born within her. Of course, it wasn't that she wanted his performance plagued by such emotions either, but nevertheless… Though she smiled, and she meant every word of the "We'll be behind you every step, ready to see you hoist that trophy when the time comes," she could not evade thinking, and whispering out loud to herself as she turned away:

"Yeah, Ash… You'll win. You'll win… And then you will leave here. You'll leave me..."

* * *

**It's not complete. Yes, I'm aware of that, let me assure you. But it's inexpressible how frustrated I was with the lack of progress with this story. Initial writer's block, overcame that, and now life decides to make me busy day by day so that writing becomes a scarce activity of mine. So today, I sat down, I **_**MADE **_**room to write, and got this far. I wish it to serve at least that much of its purpose. Not much happened, I will admit, but still, I hoped you enjoyed this once-again-pretty-long portion of Dawn Shall Rise Again.**

**Part 3 will be the finale, you can be sure of that. And let give a million and a half thank you's to Erin (BreakinDawn) for her support and assistance in this story. Believe me, she has played an important part in why you're even reading this much of the story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. A review, as always, would mean more than I can say. I've missed the ecstasy that can just blitz through me when I see a new one. Please, I would love it if you remind me how it feels. IF you wish, of course, it's entirely your choice. **

**If you're enjoying this story a lot, by some chance, then I hope you'll understand when I say you'll have to wait more for this story to be completed. Needless to say, anyway, especially with my previous Author's Note, but still. This segment was a reward for all of your patience, readers, I hope it sufficed. Thank you for reading, and for bearing with me.**

**Take care, everyone.**


	3. Suspension

**ON HIATUS FOR AN INDEFINITE PERIOD OF TIME~  
**

**I WON'T SAY CANCELLED JUST YET.  
Best wishes to you all. **


End file.
